I love you, Daddy
by Shimizublack
Summary: Hibari Kyoya es el hijo único de la hermana de Dino Cavallone; quien le abandono a la tierna edad de 16 años. Kyoya solo conoce la dirección de su tío y decide ir a visitarlo para explicarle la situación, todavía es menor de edad y necesita de un adulto para sobrevivir. Dino vive con su hijo, y ahora... con su sobrino... ¿Nacerá el amor? [D18 - 6927/OTRAS] YAOI
1. Soy Hibari Kyoya

**I LOVE YOU, DADDY. **

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: I love you, Daddy (Te amo, Papi)

**P**arejas: D18 (Dino Cavallone x Kyoya Hibari); 6927 (Rokudo Mukuro x Tsunayoshi (Sawada) Cavallone); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto x Hayato Gokudera); XS (Xanxus x Squalo Superbi)

Haré todo el fanservice que vosotras queráis, sin embargo, las parejas oficiales y los roces de pareja ya las tengo definidas. Las parejas no las cambiaré, a no ser que me gusten otras más y las voy incluyendo, hay personajes que no aparecen en "Parejas" pero si me gustan el proceso de sus tramas en el desarrollos las iré colocando, también aviso que habrán OC, espero que los amen como yo los amo (?)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. **

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**R**anting: M.

**G**énero: Yaoi; Yuri. Hard, soft… etc.

**S**ummary: Hibari Kyoya es el hijo único de la hermana de Dino Cavallone; quien le abandono a la tierna edad de 16 años. Kyoya solo conoce la dirección de su tío y decide ir a visitarlo para explicarle la situación, todavía es menor de edad y necesita de un adulto para sobrevivir. Dino vive con su hijo, y ahora... con su sobrino... ¿Nacerá el amor? [D18 - 6927/OTRAS] YAOI

**A**dvertencias: Es la primera vez que escribo D18 c; no es que no me guste la pareja, al contrario la adoro porque me gusta ver homosexualmente gay a Kyoya xD así que simplemente lo hago porque quería escribir desde hace mucho una de este estilo. Aunque me guste el ritmo que voy llevando lo haré lento porque los que me han leído saben que soy una vaga al momento de hacer cosas, así que les dejo para que lean el primer capítulo.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

Si no disfrutan la lectura, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte

[_Mundo Alternativo_]

**I CÁPITULO **

**"SOY HIBARI KYOYA"**

**¿Qué?... ¿Qué es esta mierda?**

Kyoya dejo caer el maletín de su hombro que rodo hasta el suelo, las cartas de embargue comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, la casa se encontraba rodeada de cintas de color amarillo cobre, "Prohibido el paso" se encontraba escrito en grandes letras de color negro, trato de pasar sobre ellas pero un policía le llamo la atención:

—Jovencito, no se puede pasar luego de la línea amarrilla.

—Es mi casa.

—Era tu casa, ha sido embargada.

— ¿Embargada?

—Sí, la hemos confiscado, decomisado, retenido…

—Sé lo que es embargar, oficial —le contesto de mala gana chasqueando la lengua—. El problema es el porqué.

—Hay una orden en la que dicta que las actuales personas que vivían dentro de este lugar no han pagado lo que la casa se merece en años; ha sido embargada con las cosas dentro.

— ¡¿Me están dejando en la calle?! ¿Dónde está mi Madre? —Kyoya iba a explotar, era imposible que le estuvieran haciendo eso… ¿En serio?

— ¿Su madre?

—Sí… vivo con ella. Se supone que debe estar aquí —bien, suponerse no era algo que estuviera totalmente claro en su pequeña cabeza; pero lo estaba—. O no…

Kyoya le lanzo la mochila al oficial en la cara, entrando entre las cintas de color amarrillo adentrándose a la casa, el oficial le siguió luego de reprimirle un par de veces, el joven corrió hasta la cocina (donde su madre siempre dejaba las notas) de cuando no iba a regresar, si regresaría en la noche, si había comida o tal vez si quería que se muriera de hambre, siempre dejaba algo al frente del refrigerador. La tomo con sus propias manos temblando; el oficial llego a alcanzarlo, intentando regular la respiración (como era gordinflón, se canso bastante rápido)

—Niño… te dije que no podías entrar…

_"Kyoya, si estás leyendo esto es porque embargaron la casa. Te preguntaras ¿Por qué? Bien, tu padre no pago nunca el arriendo de la casa, y eso sumaba más de un millón de yenes. Yo no quiero problemas, y no creo que ese idiota de tu padre vaya a hacer algo. Así que me iré mientras se arregla este problema a la casa de unas amigas. Te ama, Mama._

_PD. No sé cómo harás tu."_

En serio… el tic comenzó a marcarse en la frente del adolescente de dieciséis años de edad. Su madre debería estar bromeando. Esa mujer debería tener más conciencia de que tenía un estudiante de preparatoria en sus manos y que debía hacerse responsable, el policía también leyó la carta; y sintió pena incluso por el propio chico.

—Niño… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, supongo que me quedaré en la casa de un compañero mientras… veo que hago.

— ¿No tienes otros familiares? —Kyoya retuvo un suspiro de sus labios.

—Eso creo… —El oficial palmeo su hombro, mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Haré vista gorda a algo, estoy hablando para mi mismo… solo dejaré sacar una maleta de color negro escolar de la casa; en la cual puede haber ropa y dinero perteneciente a este lugar.

Kyoya abrió sus ojos, sonrió suavemente y bajo su cuerpo en una reverencia, tomo su mochila escolar y subió a empacar ropa y alguna de sus cosas. Eso no podría ser peor.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Kyoya Hibari era un adolescente de dieciséis años de edad, vivía con su madre soltera, quien era una alcohólica, trabajaba de medio tiempo en un restaurante y se suponía que la casa en la que vivía la pagaba su padre; quien no tenía la menor idea de quién era. El chico era hermoso, de por sí que tenia rasgos que cualquier asiático podría desear. Su palidez era envidiable a raíz de muchos. El sol no le hacía totalmente daño y eso era la envidia de otros, de alargados ojos metalizados de color azul oscuro y su cabello era tan negro que caía por su rostro con firmeza y elegancia. Vivía en Kyoto, en una pequeña ciudad a la salida de la gran civilización antigua. Vestía el uniforme de su escuela, una camisa blanca con un chaleco de color negro con rojo, un pantalón oscuro y un cinturón plateado. Sus zapatos negros relucían brillantes, el chico tenía una cara de pocos amigos, cargaba una mochila de color negro pesada con ropa, un par de tonfas sobresaliendo de esta y una carta blanca entre sus manos.

_"Son las cartas de Mami, están prohibidas tocarlas"_ —solía decir aquella mujer.

Había ido a la comisaria (quien ninguno quiso responder por sus demandas), se quedo en la casa de un amigo, compañero de la escuela en lo que resolvía su propio problema. Llamo a los abuelos, nadie contesto. Si no estaba mal, el número de su padre debía estar en esas viejas cartas, pero nada… lo único que consiguió fue una dirección de un apartamento en Namimori, un pequeño pueblo/ciudad a la salida de Tokyo. No tenía más opciones el nombre del dueño de la casa resplandecía en sus manos:

Dino Cavallone, era el hermano mayor de su madre en otras palabras…

—Lo único que tengo en este mundo, es el estúpido hermano mayor de mi madre —se preguntarán por qué estúpido… ¿Quién le da dinero a una mujer que no trabaja para conseguirlo? En serio mimaba demasiado a su madre.

Se despidió de su compañero, e incluso paso una hoja de transferencia a la escuela en ese día; todo se estaba acumulando incluso para su propio cuerpo, había salido de aquel pueblo alrededor de las seis de la tarde, tomando el tren de bala que duraba dos horas hasta llegar a Namimori, nada podría ser peor; las diez de la noche le iban a atrapar si no llegaba a tiempo.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Namimori era una pequeña localidad situada en Japón, a las salidas de Tokyo, en el tren podrías llegar en quince minutos, en carro incluso una hora. Kyoya se bajaba de la estación, las personas que se encontraban trabajando en aquel lugar se concentraban en lo suyo, él tampoco pretendía preguntar por una dirección si no era totalmente necesario, pero no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, si no fuese por las grandes letras de **"Estación de Namimori"** seguramente estuviese perdido. Camino fuera de la estación, se quedo mirando el mapa de la ciudad y la dirección escrita de la carta, trago seco y se giro al contrario de la carretera principal, a la zona residencial.

Miraba las placas de las casas, luego miraba el número y la dirección en la carta. Estaba seguro de que era por aquella acera, no podría estar tan lejos, la carta indicaba la calle #42, con avenida #57. Casa #D18 (_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia_), sus piernas sonaban por la calle angosta, no se escuchaba ya el sonido de los autos, pero tampoco se escuchaba ruido en las casas, parecía el típico callejón de los suburbios, tranquilo, sin que nadie molestara como a él le gustaba.

**La casa, ¿es esta?... **

Bien, el no vivía en una gran casa, pero comparada con su casa esta era mucho más grande, mucho más linda e incluso tenía tres pisos ¡Y un garaje! La casa era hermosa, estilo japonés, había visto muchas a lo largo de su estancia en Kyoto, pero está realmente sobrepasaba lo maravillosa, su fachada era azul oscuro al igual que el plateado techo que le cubría, estaba repleto de árboles y arbustos bien cortados haciendo un camino hasta la puerta, con rocas grandes que daban a entender que cuidaban desde la parte delantera como la trasera, el garaje tenía el número de la casa tallado en la puerta al igual que una gran roca en la entrada, no tenia rejas, pero los hermosos arbustos y pequeños arboles que cubrían esta funcionaban de esa manera. Algunos focos seguían encendidos e incluso el corazón del chico comenzó a palpitar.

**¿Pero qué he hecho? Ni siquiera debería estar aquí… el seguramente vive con su esposa ¡Es mayor que mi madre!** —Kyoya estaba que se comía las uñas, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y luego algunos hacia adelante, se tambaleo de un lado a otro, inhalo el aire suficiente golpeando su mano. ¡Había llegado hasta ahí! No podría regresar.

¡Pero espera! No es que viniera a quedarse toda su vida, era para un refugio en la noche, mientras buscaba trabajo… o su madre apareciera milagrosamente con el dinero (cualquiera de las dos, estaba más decidido a la primera) No quería dañar la familia de su tío, podría ser estúpido por darle dinero a una alcohólica pero igual, era la única familia con la que podría contar ahora.

No tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraban sus abuelos en esos momentos.

Inhalo todo el aire que pudo, dio dos pasos, tres, cuatro y se adentro a la terraza de la casa contraria para detenerse en la gran puerta de mármol, afuera decía **"Cavallone"** con total claridad, el podría tener la sangre de su padre al igual que su apellido pero su madre seguía perteneciendo a esa familia… ¿cierto?

Toco el timbre.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Ding Dong.

Dino Cavallone era un hombre de unos veintisiete años de edad. Popular entre las mujeres y envidiado por muchos hombres, cargaba con unas palpitantes hormonas masculinas que atraían a muchas personas a su alrededor, elegante, sin rozar lo superficial, era humilde. Castigado con una esposa que le traiciono años atrás, lo que logro que se divorciara y se dedicara a criar el solo a un hijo. Dino portaba una altura envidiable, de cuerpo corpulento y ojos rasgados con un brillante dorado, una sonrisa que se caracterizaba por cubrir sus labios y ese cabello ondulado rubio largo que le daba el aspecto de un famoso actor. Hombre de negocios, tenía su propia empresa en Namimori, heredero de una cadena de hoteles bastante famosa alrededor del mundo, controlaba las empresas desde Japón, pero a veces tenía que viajar de un lado a otro, lo que ocasionaba que su pequeño se quedara en casa de sus abuelos _(Aunque ahora mismo los viejos estaban de viaje de vacaciones en Hawaii)_

Vestía una camisa sencilla de color blanco, y unos pantalones largos de color negro. Tenía un delantal azul puesto en su cintura que citaba _"El mejor papá del mundo"_ en lo que corría de un lado a otro, tratando de atrapar a su pequeño hijo quien se escondía mejor que nadie en toda la gran casa, solo vivían los dos, una cómoda familia de dos personas. El timbre llamo su atención, al igual que a la bola castaña que se escondía entre algunas sillas.

—Voy hacia la puerta, Tsu-kun —aviso desde la sala de estar, el pequeño se escondió más en los sofás por si era una táctica sucia de su padre (le conocía perfectamente) y espero quieto porque se marchara, Dino camino hasta esta, no esperaba a nadie, lo sabia bastante bien. Entonces, ¿Quién podría ser?

Tomo la perilla de la puerta, y la abrió.

— ¿Sí? —Se asombro al ver a un estudiante de secundaria delante de su puerta, miro hacia todas partes buscando si se trataba de una broma—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Era hermoso, para los ojos de Dino la palidez de ese niño era contagiosa, era increíblemente lo bello que podría llegar a ser un simple niño.

Al contrario de Kyoya, entrecerró suavemente sus ojos, la luz de la casa era muy brillante, y más al ver esos dorados cabellos en los del hombre, esa mirada clara, dorada con una sonrisa envidiable.

— ¿Cavallone Dino?

—Ese soy yo —se señalo bromista, Kyoya trago seco.

—Soy Hibari Kyoya. Creo, que soy sobrino tuyo —la sonrisa de Dino desapareció automáticamente. El pelinegro también quito ese rostro de sorpresa, seguramente se había arrepentido de haber dicho lo contrario, Dino soltó una pequeña risa y sacudió sus dorados cabellos.

— ¿Kyoya-kun? ¿Eres el hijo de Marianne?

—M.M… —susurro el niño, Dino soltó una pequeña risa de sus labios.

—M.M —se corrigió.

—Lo soy, o al menos eso dicta la genética —comento—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

—No sabía que me ibas a visitar, ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Eh?

—No sé donde esta mi madre, mi casa la embargaron y no tengo a donde ir… cabe mencionar que no encontré tampoco a los abuelos.

—Por dios, ¿eso cuando sucedió?

—Esta tarde —Dino tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos, el pelinegro se movió incomodo en su posición, era de noche y el frío estaba calándole los huesos, ¿es que no le iba a aceptar? Lo entendía, que un extraño llegará y te dijese que era tu familiar, tampoco es que te dejara entrar tan fácilmente a tu casa.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Quién es? —Tsuna, quien se había aburrido de jugar al escondido se asomo entre el cuerpo de su padre hacia el estudiante de preparatoria, Kyoya le dedico una mirada asombrado, no sabía que tenía un… ¿primo?

Tsuna era tan pequeño como un indefenso animal, sus cabellos castaños se encontraban alborotados en su pequeña cabecita, dejándole un gran pompón en diferentes direcciones, largos flequillos que cubrían su tierno rostro pálido, su parecido con Dino estaba en la forma de los ojos y el rostro, sus grandes ojos eran castaños, avellanas casi parecidos a los grandes dorados de su padre, su boca era pequeña y refinada y sus manos eran tan frágiles que parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

—El es Kyoya-kun —lo presento Dino con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Ahora mismo iba a entrar a la casa, ¿cierto?

Kyoya asintió, todavía mirando al pequeño, seguramente había llegado en un mal momento.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Kyoya se hallaba sentado en la sala de la casa, con sus piernas cruzadas hacia adelante y la maleta de color negro en el suelo, Tsuna le miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños queriendo entender la razón de quien era, porque estaba ahí, y porque papá lucia tan enojado, molesto, preocupado.

—Kyoya-kun, ¿Ya comiste? —el chico negó, Dino sonrió suavemente y camino hasta la cocina, el pequeño le observaba con sus grandes ojos, este se encogió un poco.

—Soy Tsunayoshi —se presento saltando del sofá—. ¡Un gusto Kyoya-kun!

—Llame Kyoya… Tsunayoshi —susurro suavemente, echándose hacia adelante, al pequeño le brillaron los ojos y tomo las ajenas entre sus manos.

— ¡Un gusto Kyoya! ¿Vienes a jugar con Tsuna o tal vez eres la nueva niñera de Tsuna?

—Bueno… digamos que soy tu ¿primo?

— ¡¿Primo?! —El pequeño emocionado brinco—. ¡No he conocido a ningún otro primo! ¿Qué es un primo?

Kyoya casi caía del sofá por aquella pregunta.

—Es tu familiar, como un medio hermano para ti; o como tus abuelos —llego Dino con una bandeja de galletas de avena, y dos tazas de té y una de leche fresca para Tsuna quien la recibió feliz—. ¿Cierto?

—Lo es —susurro el ajeno, colocando la galleta en la punta de sus labios.

—Kyoya-kun, ¿te importaría contarme todo lo sucedido?

—Sí… lo intentaré.

Dino le escuchaba atentamente, el té se enfriaba cada vez más, Tsuna estaba tan callado como una mosca, miraba a su padre y a su nuevo primo/hermano como su abuelo (así se lo había explicado su padre) no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, pero si había comprendido que se había quedado solo. Kyoya había narrado desde el embargue, lo que había hecho en Kyoto y cómo fue que le encontró, también le mostro la carta de su hermana y el desconocimiento que tenia sobre su padre. El rubio entendió, afirmaba y de vez en cuando masticaba una galleta de avena que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Bueno, gracias a dios que te encuentras aquí en esta casa…

—Lamento las molestias.

—Para nada, al contrario, me alegro de que hayas tomado esta decisión, no hubiese querido que estuvieras durmiendo bajo el puente u algo —Kyoya sonrió suavemente, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro agradeciéndole a su tío—. Tenemos varias habitaciones disponibles, te puedes quedar en la de Tsuna esta noche para que mañana te habiliten una de estas, en lo que hacemos esto puedo transferirte a tu nueva escuela.

—No quiero ser una molestia, si me permitiera yo quisiera hacer todo eso…

—Es imposible, Kyoya-kun. Eres menor de edad todavía, así que deja que yo haga todo lo necesario, por otra parte… sobre tu madre y tu padre.

—Si es necesario, es mejor no involucrarte en eso…

—Te han abandonado.

—Estoy bien, me he criado solo a pesar de haber vivido con mi madre —Dino vio los ojos contrario, y amplio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vale, entonces ¿Quieres cenar algo más? Puedo pedir una pizza.

— ¡Pizza! —Tsuna salto, hasta los brazos de su padre—. Y una malteada de chocolate.

—Y una malteada de chocolate, ¿de qué te gusta?

—Napolitana.

—Bien, esa es mi favorita también —Dino amplio una sonrisa, deslizo su mano hacia la cabeza del menor desordenándola, Tsuna sonrió también y se lanzo a los brazos de Kyoya.

— ¡Tendré a alguien más en la casa!

—Sí, tendremos a un nuevo inquilino.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Esa noche durmió en la pequeña pero cómoda cama de Tsunayoshi. En la mañana se despertó primero que los dueños de la casa y bajo para hacer el desayuno, al menos tenía que agradecer que le estuvieran dejando dormir en aquel lugar. Todavía no sabía nada de la vida de esas dos personas y ellos en vez de juzgarlo, desconfiar de él le dejaban quedar tan fácilmente en su casa, eso parecía más bien una novela que la vida real. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, hacer la comida e irse hacia la escuela, su madre bajaba se comía algunas cosas y desaparecía hasta la noche o la tarde dependiendo si tenía hambre u no. Alisto la mesa, se había pasado con la comida, nunca había hecho tanto para tres personas e incluso no sabía que cocinar, poco eran los ingredientes que tenían en su casa, pero la escuela siempre les brindaba más a la hora de las actividades de economía por lo cual se defendía bastante bien. Pero… ¿Eran solamente tres personas? A lo mejor la mujer de Dino se encontraba de viaje.

**Dino… es demasiado amable** —pensó.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, Tsunayoshi tallaba su ojo derecho, mientras guiaba su osito de felpa con su otra mano, vestía un sencillo uniforme de color marrón, su short café oscuro se encontraba en sus delgadas piernas, tenía un suéter blanco mangas largas y traía unas medias rojas subidas en sus piernas, sus ojitos entrecerrados.

—Huele rico… —susurro al terminar de tallar sus ojos, subió su mirada topándose con el pelinegro—. ¡Kyoya-kun! ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días, Tsunayoshi… ¿Quieres comer?

— ¡Sí! —el pequeño camino hasta su silla, y se acomodo él solito colocando sus cubiertos en la parte de adelante, mirando el plato de comida, sus ojos brillaban y la baba caía a un costado de su boca.

—Puedes comenzar…

—No —susurro limpiando la baba con su mano—. La regla dice que hay que esperar que todos estén en la mesa…

— ¡Lo siento Tsuna! ¡Tendremos que comprar comida en la tienda de…! ¡¿Kyoya?!

Dino estaba subiéndose la corredera del pantalón, con la camisa mal abotonada, cargaba un paragua de color verde, y un chaleco kaki en su mano, la corbata estaba mal puesta y su cabello se encontraba desordenado, el castaño miro a su padre, era normal verlo de esa forma todas las mañanas, pronto llegaría Romario a recogerlos así que se iba a arreglar.

— ¿Has hecho la comida?

—Sí… para agradecimiento —susurro avergonzado, el hombre de cabellos dorados suspiro—. Lo siento.

—Para nada, el agradecido debería ser yo… me has salvado —susurro dejando las cosas en el sofá, Kyoya camino hasta él, y quito los botones de la camisa arreglándola al igual que la corbata—. ¿Kyo?...

—En mi escuela solíamos usar corbata, estoy acostumbrado a atarla, a veces también arreglaba el uniforme de mi madre. Es mejor que se coloque otra camisa, puedo coser este botón mal puesto… —Dino comenzó a reír suavemente, entre nervioso y avergonzado.

— ¿Desayunamos? —pregunto el mayor, el menor asintió.

Los tres se encontraban ya en la mesa, el Itadakimasu no se hizo esperar y Tsuna comenzó a devorar la comida, podrían jurar los dos que un gran brillo dorado se liberaba de su cuerpo.

— ¡DELICIOSO! —gritaron los Cavallone al dar el primer bocado, Kyoya bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

—No he probado nada tan delicioso, desde que Mamá dejo de cocinar —susurro Dino atragantándose de la comida, si no fuera porque se cambiaria tuviera toda la camisa sucia, al contrario de Tsuna que trataba de comer con más rapidez sin ensuciar su uniforme.

¡No podría permitirse ensuciar si iba a ir a la escuela!

—Kyoya, iremos a hacer las vueltas de la escuela entre otras cosas ¿te importaría acompañarme durante todo el día? Así conoces un poco Namimori.

—Muchas gracias… no quiero molestarte.

—Para nada, será divertido. Lo hago siempre con Tsu cuando no tiene que ir a la escuela.

— ¿Al jardín? —Dino asintió—. Puedo recogerlo… así no tendrías que bueno… salir pronto del trabajo.

— ¡¿En serio?! —los dos hombres (más bien un "hombre" y un niño) golpearon la mesa con emoción—. ¡Banzai! —levantaron las manos al tiempo.

—Escuchaste eso Tsuna, Kyoya te recogerá.

— ¡Sí! —el pequeño se metió una cucharada de puré y mastico con total libertad, Kyoya se levanto luego de comer para lavar los platos, Dino dijo que lo haría por él, que se fuera a arreglar.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Romario, la mano derecha de Dino y su secretario. Se encontraba delante del coche de color negro que iba a llevar a los Cavallone hasta sus diferentes destinos. Esa vez se le sumaba un adolecente de unos dieciséis años de edad, quien miraba indiferente la expresión de asombro del secretario.

—Jefe… no me diga que usted cometió un del…

— ¡Claro que no, Romario! —Le grito señalándole—. Es el hijo de mi hermana.

—Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas… usted debe ser…

—Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya.

—Kyoya-san —afirmo este haciendo una reverencia—, eso quiere decir que el jefe tiene un miembro más en la familia, debes estar contento, Tsuna.

— ¡Así es! ¡Romario! —el pequeño levanto sus manos hasta el aire, tenia ahora un abrigo de color kaki con un par de alas en la parte de atrás pequeñas, y un paraguas de color verde.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos?

— ¡Sí! —contestaron los Cavallone haciendo pose del ejercito, Kyoya entro luego que ellos con una pequeña mueca de diversión en su rostro.

Era la familia más extraña que había visto en toda su vida.

—Romario, luego de dejar a Tsunayoshi iremos a la oficina, quiero que me busques un cupo en la preparatoria de Namimori —el mayor asintió entendiendo las ordenes, Kyoya miraba hacia la ventana observando la ciudad.

—Eh… Dino.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kyoya?

— ¿Puedo caminar la ciudad? —El rubio levanto una ceja—. Siempre he pensado que la mejor forma de conocer donde nos encontramos es caminando.

—Claro, si así estarás más seguro de que la conoces.

— ¡Tsuna también quiere ir! —dijo el castaño con sus ojos grandes brillando, el mayor sonrió y le desordeno el cabello a su hijo.

—La escuela primero.

— ¡Sí!

La escuela no se encontraba tan lejos, los niños caminaban con sus madres hasta aquel lugar. Dino se bajo junto a Tsunayoshi, le hizo señas a Kyoya para que también bajara del auto, los tres caminaron hasta la entrada donde un joven alto estaba esperando a todos los niños con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El hombre era bastante hermoso, con un peinado extraño en forma de piña, pero caía una pequeña coleta en la parte de debajo de su cabello, de ojos bicolor, sufría de heterocromia. Su cabello azulado se encontraba regado en todo su rostro, delante de él, una niña bastante hermosa parecida al contrario se encontraba recibiendo algunas flores de sus estudiantes que le saludaban con entusiasmo. La guardería **"Rokudo"** se encontraba abierta para todos los infantes quienes deseaban al día siguiente ir a clases.

—Buenos días, Dino-san —saludo Nagi con una sonrisa en sus labios, bajo suavemente su cabeza en un efímero saludo. Mukuro se acerco hasta ellos con su típica risa que le helaba los pelos de punta al Papá Dino.

—Kufufu, buenos días Dino-san. Tsuna-kun —el pequeño salto de los brazos de su padre hasta los de su maestro abrazándole desde su cuello.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Mukuro!

—Sensei —le corrigió su padre. El pequeño amplio una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

— ¡Nagi-sensei, buenos días!

—Buenos días, Tsuna-kun.

—Mukuro, Nagi-chan cuando no tenga oportunidad de venir hasta tarde, Kyoya-kun se encargará de llevarse a Tsuna —Dino lo presento, Kyoya hizo una reverencia—. Es mi sobrino.

—Hibari Kyoya —susurro este haciendo una reverencia.

—Mukuro Rokudo y Nagi Rokudo —los dos se presentaron.

—Vamos, a clase Tsuna-kun no corras… —susurro Dino—. ¿Tienes todo?

— ¡Sí!

—Pañuelo.

— ¡Sí!

—Cuadernos.

— ¡Sí!

—Tarea.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Almuerzo? —pregunto Kyoya, los dos se helaron totalmente con aquello, el menor saco una caja de la mochila que tenia entregándola en las manos del pequeño—. Almuerzo.

— ¡Sí!

Tsuna se dio la vuelta dispuesto a correr hacia el salón de clases, los adultos se quedaron en la salida.

—Entonces nos veremos en la tarde, Kyoya-kun —Nagi sonrió suavemente haciendo una reverencia, el menor también la hizo.

—Mukuro, Nagi-chan nos vemos luego —los dos se despidieron y vieron como los dos se marchaban.

—Dino, ¿no son de mi misma edad?

—Nagi si, Mukuro es un año mayor que tu y que ella… —Kyoya levanto una ceja—. Te preguntaras ¿cómo? Daemon su padre es el jefe de la secretaria de educación, ellos estudian de noche, son "genios" así que la preparatoria la terminaron temprano, estudian pedagogía y comenzaron a trabajar aquí luego de la muerte de su madre, son grandes maestros todos los hijos menores de once años antes de la secundaria estudian aquí.

—Oh…

— ¿Sorprendido?

—Bastante.

—No eres el único, al principio todos los padres se sorprenden, pero los niños son disciplinados claro, algunos siguen siendo niños pero aprenden bastante… el único problema nace es en ese larguirucho.

— ¿Eh?

—A Tsuna le gusta.

—Es su maestro, no se me hace extraño.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero en vez de decir: Me quiero casar con Papi cuando sea grande! ¡Dice: Me quiero casar con Mukuro cuando sea grande! ¡Mukuro será mi esposa! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Eres un padre estúpido.

— ¡Hey! —Kyoya se burlo de él hasta llegar al auto, en lo que Dino hacia su teatro, Romario les condujo hasta la empresa burlándose también del jefe y sus berrinches por la novia de su hijo.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, por esta entro el carro de color negro quien se parqueo en la entrada por donde Dino se bajo seguido de un interesado Kyoya que se encontraba viendo las grandes instalaciones. El edificio de color kaki se encontraba levantándose entre los veinte pisos delante de él, el gran jardín estaba lleno de algunos trabajadores e incluso de los jardineros que saludaron a Dino con una reverencia, las grandes puertas metalizadas de color negro se cerraron, Romario se dirigió al parqueadero con el carro, en lo que los dos entraban a la oficina.

—Es bastante grande.

—Sí, así es. Tenemos que tener un lindo edificio para que las personas sepan que nuestros hoteles son mejores —Dino saludo a la secretaria, robándole una tarjeta de visitante colocándola en la cabeza de Kyoya pasándola por esta hasta su cuello—. Te mandaré a hacer una particular como a Tsu-kun.

—No es necesario…

—Ahora vives con nosotros, necesitas una también —el rubio marco sus dientes en su rostro, el menor asintió con una pequeña mueca de agradecimiento en lo que seguía a su tío quien se dirigía al último piso.

El ascensor se detuvo.

—Buenos días, jefe.

—Buenos días —sonrió haciéndose a un lado.

—Buenos días —saludo Kyoya, la mujer le devolvió el saludo en lo que el adolescente entraba siguiendo a Dino.

—Señorito, disculpe ¿A dónde se dirige?

—El viene conmigo —le corrigió Dino—. Quiero que le hagas una tarjeta particular de entrada, con el nombre: Kyoya Hibari; ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí señor —la mujer se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Kyoya entro siguiendo a Dino hasta la gran oficina, camino hasta asomarse en la ventana observando la ciudad sus grandes ojos se abrieron que brillaban con emoción, no conocía nada tan hermoso como aquello, realmente era maravilloso.

—Namimori es hermosa, ¿cierto?

—Lo es, muy hermosa —susurro suavemente, Dino se acerco hasta el contrario y le abrazo por la espalda, el pequeño se asombro bastante.

—No lo dije delante de Tsuna, porque él entiende todo lo que te está sucediendo, ayer lloro toda la noche porque pensaba que no te iba a ayudar… —Kyoya bajo la mirada, Dino levanto su rostro colocando su rostro en la cabeza ajena—. Escúchame, Kyoya. Estoy enojado, frustrado, molesto… con mi hermana, con tu padre e incluso conmigo mismo, si yo hubiese sido más duro tal vez ella hubiese podido hacer muchas cosas; pero todo ha sido mi culpa, mis padres la desheredaron cuando salió embarazada de ti, yo… tuve que haberla cuidado, no consentido —el pequeño negó suavemente, Dino sonrió—. Me alegro que estés aquí, debió ser muy duro para ti, criarte solo… tener que hacer muchas cosas por ti mismo —el joven quito los brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo y enfrento al mayor.

—Eso me ayudo a crecer.

—Ahora puedes relajarte, vivir con nosotros, no tienes que preocuparte de nada más —Dino paso su mano por el cabello ajeno, el pequeño agacho la mirada con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, aquella gran mano estaba trasmitiéndole mucha calidez, era parecido al abrazo de Tsuna, aquel abrazo era mucho más cálido, trasmitía muchas más cosas—. Puedes ser feliz.

—Lo soy…

—Me alegro mucho.

—Dino… eh… —el mayor levanto una ceja, el pequeño levanto su rostro con los labios apretados—. Mu-muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo.

—No, yo debería estar agradecido. Esta mañana realmente nos salvaste.

—Dino, no quiero ser imprudente… ¿La madre de Tsuna?...

—Me divorcie de ella cuando Tsuna tenía cuatro años. Hace cinco años tuvo una aventura, era una mujer hermosa… bueno, lo es —el pelinegro susurro suavemente, el rubio sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro—. No te preocupes, lo he superado. A parte, tengo a Tsunayoshi quien está conmigo. Ahora también te tengo a ti, somos una familia de tres.

—Suena gracioso.

— ¿Lo es?

La puerta sonó un par de veces, Romario entro por esta con unos papeles en la mano.

—Reborn está bastante ansioso por saber porque querías ese puesto de estudiante en su escuela —el rubio trago seco, y rasco su nuca, Kyoya camino hasta las sillas de adelante mientras Romario comenzaba a explicar algunas cosas, era sencillo matricularlo luego de la gran influencia de su tío, pero entrar a mitad de año siendo transferido llamaría bastante la atención.

Romario sonrió divertido.

— ¿Está bien matricularlo como Kyoya Hibari? A lo mejor debería ser Cavallone.

—Estoy registrado como Hibari —corrigió el menor, el adulto asintió mientras recibía el documento de identidad del menor, y se daba la vuelta.

—Ven conmigo, Kyoya-san; así podremos avanzar más rápido los documentos, los demás papeles ya los tenemos, otros podremos entregarlos después a lo mejor entras incluso el lunes que viene.

—Increíble.

—Lamento que pierdas una semana, ahora deje al Jefe que trabaje, podemos hablar en la sala de juntas.

—Dino… gracias.

—Suerte con tus papeles, si quieres algo pídeselo a Romario.

— ¿Lo que sea?

— ¡Lo que sea! —la puerta se cerro, el pelinegro camino con la mano derecha del jefe, entre los pasillos de la empresa.

Nueva vida era igual a una nueva escuela, una nueva familia e incluso un extraño sentimiento de calidez provocado por el mayor de los Cavallone, ¿era su tío no es así?

**N/A:** ¡Nuevo fic! Haciendo Fandom en esta serie; ahora escribiendo un D18 :'D realmente soy viciosa cuando se trata de algo que me gusta. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido?

Recibo tomates, chocolate caliente e incluso algunos rábanos.

KISS AND HUG.

AN-CHAN.


	2. Dino Cavallone

**II CÁPITULO **

**"DINO CAVALLONE"**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: I love you, Daddy (Te amo, Papi)

**P**arejas: D18 (Dino Cavallone x Kyoya Hibari); 6927 (Rokudo Mukuro x Tsunayoshi (Sawada) Cavallone); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto x Hayato Gokudera); XS (Xanxus x Squalo Superbi); RL (Reborn x Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor x Fran).

Haré todo el fanservice que vosotras queráis, sin embargo, las parejas oficiales y los roces de pareja ya las tengo definidas. Las parejas no las cambiaré, a no ser que me gusten otras más y las voy incluyendo, hay personajes que no aparecen en "Parejas" pero si me gustan el proceso de sus tramas en el desarrollos las iré colocando, también aviso que habrán OC, espero que los amen como yo los amo (?)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. **

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**R**anting: M.

**G**énero: Yaoi; Yuri. Hard, soft… etc.

**S**ummary: Hibari Kyoya es el hijo único de la hermana de Dino Cavallone; quien le abandono a la tierna edad de 16 años. Kyoya solo conoce la dirección de su tío y decide ir a visitarlo para explicarle la situación, todavía es menor de edad y necesita de un adulto para sobrevivir. Dino vive con su hijo, y ahora... con su sobrino... ¿Nacerá el amor? [D18 - 6927/OTRAS] YAOI

**A**dvertencias: segundo capítulo es un amor . Advertencia, posible OCC en la personalidad de algunos personajes, pero para aquellas que hayan leído mis otros fic, sabrán que me gusta jugar con la personalidad de los personas, todavía no comenzaré el amor, pero si Kyo-chan está interesado en pagarle a Dino todo lo que hace por él, Primo Cavallone es un hombre genialmente sexy Muchas quieren que aparezca Alaude, lo hará, pero muuuucho más adelante, ya cuando el romance comience a florecer :'D ya tiene trabajo dentro del fic. No odien a la madre de Kyo-chan, ella ha pasado lo suyo por eso es así, por otra parte, comenzaran a aparecer las demás parejas, si tienen recomendaciones díganme, no sé si hacer shota -6927- por esa razón ustedes me dirán, si no hago Shonen ai de las dos parejas y cuando termine el fic haré un especial cuando Tsu-kun ya este en preparatoria saliendo con el varonil Rokudo.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

Si no disfrutan la lectura, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte

[_Mundo Alternativo_]

¿Cómo eres el padre perfecto? ¿El esposo ideal? ¿El mejor amigo? Construyes tu mundo convirtiéndote en el hombre ideal para la mujer con la que decides construir tu vida, ¿pero cómo te paga ella? Con una aventura, con quien se suponía que era tu mejor amigo. No lo culpaba a él, pero si la culpaba a ella; había tenido su hijo, era suyo por ley; la prueba de ADN lo había dictado, pero ella se había estado acostando con él en secreto; desde el matrimonio sembró una infidelidad de cuatro años, si no fuese porque Gamma lo había soltado todo se hubiera quedado con aquella duda toda su vida.

Dino Cavallone era el esposo perfecto, el padre ideal, el mejor amigo soñado. Pero Gamma Gesso y Kyoko Sasagawa le pagaron de una muy mala forma. Su rubio amigo se fue a vivir a Italia luego de lo sucedido; de su ex esposa no ha escuchado hablar, a excepción que uno de sus trabajadores (Enma) le conto que una vez la vio trabajar en un bar en el centro de la ciudad. Pero no podría deprimirse, amo a Kyoko Sasagawa en su tiempo, era una mujer hermosa, elegante, alta con una belleza increíble; sin embargo, no podría estar totalmente quieta en un solo lugar, amaba el dinero y no era que tuviera sentimientos por Dino, lo tenía por aquellas monedas de oro que eran los dos. El heredero de una cadena de hoteles y el heredero de una cadena de restaurantes fue su objetivo. Con ninguno de los dos termino.

Hace cinco años atrás que Tsunayoshi había dejado de ver a su madre, el pequeño tenía nueve años de edad, era muy inteligente para su edad, nunca preguntaba por aquella mujer de cabellos castaños de la cual en su sangre corría entre sus venas, nunca le reprocho a su padre porque sabía que ese tema era delicado, era muy respetuoso y amaba a Dino más que nada en el mundo (también amaba a su madre) pero entendía que sus padres no se querían ver más. Dino amaba a Tsuna, era el amor de su vida, la luz de sus ojos; un hijo no era remplazado fácilmente por alguien o por algo; ellos iban a velar por ti cuando crecieran, tú tendrías que velar por ellos en su proceso.

Dino era un padre idiota y Tsuna un hijo estúpido. A palabras de Romario era la pareja perfecta de una comedia.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Garabateo en un contrato bastante importante la imagen de su hijo sonriendo, su cabello totalmente explotado, era un dibujo mediocre por parte de un padre ideal, pero Dino era tan malo con las tareas del hogar que con el arte le iba pésimo. Romario cargaba a su lado otros contratos de suma importancia, había aprendido a llevarse bien con su jefe que siempre tenía copias por si ocurrían este tipo de "accidentes" —nunca le entregaba las originales primero—, jamás. Estaba babeando, mirando hacia la puerta perdido en su mundo, a pesar de odiar a Rokudo Mukuro, este le tenía al tanto y tomaba fotografías de su hijo cada vez que se veía extremadamente: _dulce, tierno, comestible, deseable_ —Lo que Dino no sabía era que Mukuro se guardaba fotos para él—, el punto era que hace algunos minutos le llego una carpeta al correo con muchas imágenes de su hijo (La hora del trabajo en grupo, individualidad, talleres, dibujos, hora de la siesta) así que el padre idiota había regresado.

Romario se dio cuenta de esto, y preparo de antemano veinte pañuelos para luego enviarlos a lavar.

—Es tan adorable… —musito soñador, mirando la pantalla de la computadora como su pequeño estaba abrazado a su oso de felpa. Dino suspiro entre sus fantasías y giro a ver a Romario quien sostenía algunos papeles—. ¿Qué es eso Romario?

—Los contratos originales —le contesto naturalmente, como si la pregunta la venia venir.

—Pero si el contrato lo tengo… —Dino se puso blanco, azul, verde de todos los colores, pego un grito desgarrador al ver el dibujo que había hecho en un documento tan importante—. ¡Romario! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

—Nunca me escucha.

—Dios… —removió los papeles, mientras se lanzaba en la mesa—. ¿Eso son los originales?

—Sí señor.

—Pásamelos —susurro, Romario coloco los originales en la mesa, Dino los firmo y este hizo una reverencia para salir—. ¿Comenzaste?

—Con la investigación, por supuesto. Aunque he de admitir que será difícil dar con él; Hibari es un nombre poco común en Japón y la única persona que conozco con ese apellido se encuentra en estos momentos en América.

— ¿América?, ¿eh?

—Sí, sin embargo, ya dimos con su hermana.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Kagoshima —Dino dejo caer los papeles al suelo.

— ¡¿EH?! —lanzo un suspiro largo de sus labios, golpeando su cabeza en la mesa.

— ¿Quiere comunicarse con ella?

—No, déjalo así… le prometí a Kyoya que no la buscaría.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

—_Porque soy un padre idiota y un hermano estúpido._

—Eso es lo que digiera Kyoya-kun —se burlo su mano derecha, Dino se sonrojo y refunfuñando volvió al trabajo.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Kyoya se había ofrecido a ayudar a Enma Kozato un extraño trabajador que se encontraba en aquella planta a llevar algunos papeles a la zona de archivos, el muy idiota cayo tres veces en tres baldosas de distancia, y no se resistió a ayudarlo. Y a pesar de todo eso, volvió a caer otras dos veces más. El pelirrojo con unos extraños ojos carmines observaba con curiosidad al adolescente que llenaba algunos papeles en la sala de juntas.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Kyoya-kun.

—Aquí en Namimori todos se toman confianza rápidamente —el pelirrojo comenzó a reír suavemente.

—Bueno, es que nuestro jefe es Dino-san… usualmente solíamos llamarnos por los apellidos gracias al padre de Dino-san, pero cuando él se hizo cargo del negocio en poco tiempo todos nos tratábamos con tanta familiaridad —comentaba Enma, mientras bebía un poco de agua caliente (ya se había quemado la boca antes).

—Vaya, impresionante.

—Tiene esa clase de aura —Kyoya levanto la mirada—. Una que te atrae.

—_Y no te quiere soltar…_ —murmuro más para sí mismo, el chico de cabellos negros que para el contrario, Enma giro su rostro hacia un costado, y Kyoya negó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Llenas algunos papeles?

—Es para la preparatoria, Romario pensó que era mejor que yo lo hiciera; ya que me conozco más y me he familiarizado con este tipo de situaciones —susurro suavemente—, yo mismo me registre en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria de mi ciudad —comento pasando la página—. No es muy difícil.

—Es increíble que seas sobrino de Dino-san, no te pareces en nada —el pelinegro se levanto de hombros—. Son tan opuestos; como el ying y el yang.

—Habla mucho, Kozato Enma-san… ¿No tiene que regresar al trabajo?

— ¡Es cierto! —Enma se levanto haciendo varias reverencias—. Gracias Kyoya-kun, nos vemos pronto.

—Hn.

Kyoya se entretuvo un rato garabateando en los papeles cuando sintió que la puerta se abría lentamente, ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver quién era, el olor del perfumen lo delato.

—Kyoya, ¿estás ocupado?

—Estoy llenando los papeles —contesto sin despegar la vista de estos, Dino se sentó delante de él, estirándose en la mesa con una mueca de molestia en su rostro—. ¿Siempre eres así?

Dino se puso azul, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Claro que no! He trabajado mucho hoy —Kyoya miro a un costado el reloj, apenas eran las 11:40 de la mañana, no creía que hubiese "trabajado" demasiado.

— ¿En serio? —Dino suspiro—. ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Tío?

—No me llames así… se oye… no sé, ese nombre es aterrador —a Kyoya se le resbalo una gota de sudor a un costado al saber que "tío" era aterrador—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, este era el último papel, estoy agradecido con Romario que consiguió todo, solo me tocaba firmar y llenar algunas cosas —Dino sonrió suavemente, Kyoya se sonrojo y giro el rostro hacia un costado mirando hacia los papeles de la sala de reunión.

_Un aura que te atrae y no te quiere soltar_, **Maldito pelirrojo enano…** se quejo mentalmente Kyoya por recordar aquello.

—Jefe, tenemos un problema —Romario entro a la sala de juntas, Dino se puso totalmente azul, era demasiado predecible que su mano derecha parecía acostumbrado a sus escapadas del trabajo—. Teníamos que haber enviado estas pruebas hacia la editorial de Namimori, sin embargo, no hemos sido capaces de llevarla, tenemos a todos los hombres ocupados en otras cosas.

—Eso es peligroso, tendremos que publicar ese anuncio antes de que otra cosa suceda.

—Yo puedo ir —susurro Kyoya, los dos adultos miraron al menor que los observaba—. Si es a llevar un paquete lo puedo hacer… hacia de mandadero en la ciudad para ganar un poco de dinero entre los vecinos; supongo…

—No puedo hacerlo Kyoya, no sabes dónde queda y puede ser peligro…

—Es una buena idea.

— ¡Romario!

—Jefe, Kyoya-kun puede ganar un poco más de confianza al hacerlo, y conocer un poco sobre la ciudad.

—Pero, Romario… ¿sabes de qué es esa información?

—No te preocupes tanto, Jefe; irá donde él.

—Eso me preocupa más —susurro golpeando su frente en la mesa, Kyoya levanto una ceja curioso.

**¿Él? ¿Quién rayos es él? **

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

_"Kyoya, recuerda. Pasé lo que pasé no te rías de sus chistes"_ —le recordaba Dino hasta la salida, el pelinegro ya se encontraba cansado de eso, se lo había repetido una, dos e incluso tres veces antes de salir, Romario solo le había dicho _"Si no te dejan pasar, pregunta por Primo"_

Ahora estaba que se quería regresar, lanzo un suspiro de sus labios haciéndose a un lado de las personas que salían y entraban de aquel gran edificio, la editorial de Namimori era bastante grande, comparada con el nombre que tenia, juraba que era tan pequeña como el pueblo dictaba, la mujer que se encontraba sentada en la recepción no despegaba la vista de la computadora, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Buenas…

—Buenas, ¿solicitas algo? —levanto la mirada topándose con la de Kyoya—… ¿niño?

—Vengo de parte de la empresa Cavallone, a entregar una carta.

—Bien, puedes entregármela a mi —la mujer estiro la mano, Kyoya negó.

—Es una entrega personal, para una persona.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejarte pasar de este lugar —el menor chasqueo la lengua molesto, recordó las palabras de Romario y dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios.

—Busco a **Primo**.

—Un momento —la mujer se levanto del asiento y corrió hacia una de las puertas de la esquina, al parecer había un pequeño megáfono del cual marco un número esperando que contestarán del otro lado.

Kyoya se sentó en una de las sillas, movía sus manos contra el paquete que tenía en sus manos, Dino le dijo que no lo soltara por nada del mundo; lanzo un suspiro, era cierto que quería conocer un poco la ciudad y logro llegar por los pelos hacia la editorial por una viejita que le ayudo; de lo contrario seguiría vagando de un lado a otro con ese "paquete importante".

Kyoya levanto la mirada y abrió suavemente sus labios.

Un hombre alto, con un parecido a Dino bajo del ascensor, su cabello era de color negro, parecido al suyo totalmente alborotado, ondulado como el de su tío, de largas hebras hasta su cuello, ojos afilados de color dorados relucientes como la luz del sol. Vestía un abrigo de color negro con unos guantes del mismo color, camino hasta la recepción y la mujer de esta le señalo, Kyoya se levanto del asiento esperando que el hombre llegara hasta él.

—Oe, mocoso. ¿Cómo sabes mi apodo?

—Romario me dijo que le llamase así si no me dejaban pasar —susurro suavemente, el pelinegro levanto una ceja, y abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Eres el hijo de Mavis Marianne?

—M.M —le corrigió.

—M.M —prosiguió este, sin embargo, no había necesidad de confirmar con aquello—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kyoya Hibari.

—Kyoya-kun, ¿qué te trae por Namimori? ¿Están visitando a Dino? Tú madre ¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Eh? —levanto una ceja curioso.

—No sé donde esta mi madre, y me estoy quedando un tiempo en la casa de Dino…san.

—No es necesario que le agregues el –san —comento con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios—. Ven acompañarme, no puedo creer que tenga a dos idiotas como sobrinos.

—Disculpe.

—Dino y Mavis Marianne Cavallone; son mis sobrinos, digamos que soy el hermano menor, menor de tu abuelo.

**¿Por qué le agrega dos menores? ¿Es que me quiere decir que mis tatarabuelos tuvieron una aventura? **—Kyoya le miro de reojo con desconfianza, el hombre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Entonces… usted es el aterrador "tío" —susurro, el hombre se detuvo, y volteo a ver al joven con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Así es?

—Fue lo que Dino dijo… que "tío" era aterrador.

—No soy "tío" mi nombre es Esteban, Esteban Cavallone.

—Bien, Esteban. Esto es para ti —susurro, el hombre le señalo el ascensor y el chico entro en este.

—Nos has salvado, hemos necesitado esa información desde hace algunos meses, un grupo de Yakuza ha estado traficando dinero en los terrenos de los Cavallone y necesitamos esparcir la información para detener los tratos de lo contrario Dino tendrá problemas.

**¿Por eso era peligroso?** —pensó levantando una ceja, al contrario… ¿Por qué le estaba contando esto? Esteban sonrió mirando al pelinegro desordenándole el cabello, dejando el paquete en las manos de un hombre que se encontraba en el cuarto piso.

— ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Son las 12:15

— ¿Me estas invitando a almorzar? ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, vamos a hablar eres mi sobrino —sonrió golpeando su espalda.

—Literalmente no lo soy…

—Ninguna familia encuentra los nombres correctos para tratar a los demás —le desordeno el cabello—, espérame aquí; Kyoya-kun~

**Qué familia… tan extraña**. Desde que llego, ha pensado que incluso su madre era normal; al menos… no, ella tampoco lo era. **O a lo mejor, el extraño soy yo… **pensó cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Esteban Cavallone caminaba a un lado de Kyoya, quien miraba la ciudad de reojo aprendiéndose los caminos. Al frente de la gran editorial, se encontraba un restaurante familiar, grande, con muchas sillas y empresarios almorzando a esas horas del medio día. Primo ordeno lo de siempre, el pelinegro tardo un poco en ordenar, porque no se sentía cómodo tener que dejar que alguien quien acababa de conocer pagara su comida, intento pedir lo más barato, pero su "tío" agrego que eso no alimentaria a un joven en crecimiento como él, por lo cual ordeno algo más "lleno de nutrientes" que alegrara al ojo de su tío.

—Cuéntame, Kyoya —Esteba encendió un cigarrillo, colocándolo en la punta de sus labios. El pelinegro levanto un poco el rostro, topándose con los azulados de su tío, quien dio una larga calada antes de proseguir—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ya estaba cansado de dar la misma explicación, pero no se quejo, no lo suficiente; era el pago por el almuerzo, suponía él.

Lo sucedido, aquello que se encontraba en su mente intento explicarlo con claridad, su madre, el desconocimiento de su padre, como logro dar con Dino, e incluso como se sentía al atraer demasiado la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

—Así que M.M te dejo luego de que la casa fuese embargada —Kyoya asintió—. ¿Qué piensa de la vida tu madre?

—Quien sabe —bebió un poco de jugo, dejando que se deslizara por su garganta para enfriar un poco su cuerpo, Esteban sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro con diversión.

—Nunca cambiaran —suspiro con diversión—. ¿Y donde estudiaras, Kyoya? ¿Ya eres universitario?

—No, estoy en segundo de preparatoria… así que Dino le pidió a Romario que me consiguiera un cupo en… Namimori High School, o algo así.

—Oh, la famosa Namichuu —Esteban no evito reír—. Toda la familia ha estudiado ahí, claro, a excepción de M.M porque es una escuela solo para chicos, así que espero que te lleves con todos bien.

—Pareces más entretenido burlándote de mi desgracia.

—Claro, porque estudiaras en la escuela cuando ese bastardo ha tomado el mando.

— ¿Bastardo?

—Sí, el director de la escuela. Reborn —le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo con una mueca de burla—. El terror de los pasillos, seguramente lo conocerás tu primer día, venga, es un maldito.

—Sí… ¿Todos en este pueblo se conocen?

—Sí, somos una de las ciudades más pequeñas de Japón, "Somos pocos, pero nos conocemos mucho", o al menos a la gran mayoría, Namimori puede ser el centro de muchos acontecimientos que dan vuelta a todo el mundo, a ser una ciudad pequeña, podemos ser capaces de tener cosas que las demás no tienen.

— ¿Cosas?

—Sí, secretos familiares.

**¿Secretos familiares?** —intento preguntar pero la comida interrumpió su conversación, y no parecía que Primo quería continuarla. El almuerzo fue sencillo, los dos intercambiaron números telefónicos en lo que escuchaba hablar a Esteban sobre su relación con sus sobrinos, incluyendo a su madre, esa irresponsable mujer que quien sabe donde se encontraba. Abierto, educado e incluso a veces irrespetuoso, así era Cavallone Primo, más conocido de esa forma en el negocio en el cual estaba incluido.

Le invito a recorrer el lugar, para que conociera la editorial, y seguramente era más fácil conseguir trabajo en ese lugar siendo de preparatoria que en la oficina de Dino.

_"¿Quieres pagarle a Dino por lo que está haciendo? Deberías estudiar, antes de preguntar por trabajo" _la risa de Primo resonaba en su cabeza "_Pero tenemos un convenio con la preparatoria, para los estudiantes que piensan en trabajar antes de la universidad, ¿Qué te parece tomarlo? No es mucho, pero los estudiantes buenos en literatura nos ayudarían a redactar algunas publicaciones_" **¿En serio?** Él no cabía de la sorpresa, su tío (o al menos, eso era) le sonrió "_Te presentaré al líder de aquel convenio, hay estudiantes de último año de preparatoria, y muchos estudiante de Literatura en la universidad de la ciudad_". Parecía tan serio, e incluso interesado.

Kyoya no quiso perder la oportunidad.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La sección de primicias, muchos adultos se encontraban reunidos entre ellos, algunos organizaban documentos y otros se agrupaban saludándose entre sí, eran las 2:00 de la tarde, había pasado una hora y media en el restaurante hablando entre ellos, y otra más camino por la oficina, por lo cual al llegar a aquel lugar podrían hallarse a los trabajadores en su camino a ganar el suelo, ese trabajando. Primo camino entre los trabajadores, pasando sus largos brazos detrás del cuello de unos jóvenes entre 20 u 25 años.

—Chicos, ¿Dónde está 2X? —Kyoya levanto una ceja, ¿es que todos en la editorial tenían apodos? Venga, como le irán a decir a él, ¿Erizo? No se echo a reír, sin embargo, cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos, evitando mostrar diversión ante el gusto de colocarle a todos apodos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Xanxus! El jefe te busca.

— ¿Qué quiere esa basura? —al fondo de la oficina, se encontraba un grupo de algunos estudiantes, entre universitarios y de preparatoria con papeles en manos, en lo que organizaban algunos, otros se encontraban escribiendo y muchos con sus superiores fuera de la oficina trabajando.

A pesar de su aspecto, Namimori era famosa por la cantidad de yakuza reunidas en un solo lugar, por esa razón, ese trabajo era así de peligroso.

—Oye, te he dicho que me llames _Jefe_, no _"Basura"_ —Xanxus chasqueo la lengua, se hizo a un lado de los jóvenes novatos para caminar hasta la altura de Primo.

Un hombre entre unos 24 u 26 años de edad, alto, casi de la misma altura que el hombre de cabellos negros. De piel morena, llegando a lo bronceado oscuro, tenía varias cicatrices de quemadura en su rostro, al igual que en su cuerpo, se le notaba por la camisa que portaba en esos momentos, su cabello oscuro, alborotado con un conjunto de dos plumas de color negro cayéndole a un costado. Ojos carmín, entrecerrados, y mirada picara. Vestía un pantalón de color café oscuro y una camisa del mismo color, le diferenciaba el chaleco sin mangas gris y las gafas que portaba entre sus ojos del mismo color.

—Que quieres, _b – a – s – u – r – a_ —deletreo aquello con maldad, el tic que se le marco en la frente a Primo le delato lo que le irritaba aquella palabra.

—Xanxus, el hijo de M.M.

— ¿Mavis?

—M.M —le corrigió Kyoya. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en llamarla por su nombre completo? Bueno, el, como se había acostumbrado a decirle así, y pocos eran los que le llamaban de esa manera, y automáticamente los mandaba a callar, era imposible para él, llamarla de otra forma.

— ¿Aja? ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

—Hará el examen para practicantes, así que pensaba que le podrías enseñar el negocio, ya que estará bajo tu cargo.

—Tsk… ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir, insecto?

—No me digas nunca insecto.

—Mi punto, basura. Es que necesito que me traigas profesionales, no niños a este cargo.

—Los niños algún día se volverán profesionales, ese es tu trabajo; convertirlos en buenos hombres.

—Te voy a matar —Primo comenzó a reír, palmeando su espalda un par de veces—. Hablo en serio, Basura. Dame un maldito aumento.

—Dame las mejores primicias, y hablamos de eso. Te dejaré con 2X, Kyoya. Llamaré a Dino, así que no te preocupes, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites para entender lo básico.

—Esteban… —el adulto se detuvo—. Tengo que recoger a Tsunayoshi.

—Oh, Tsu-kun sale a las 5:00 así que tienes tiempo, a las 4:30 puedes retirarte, mañana hablaremos sobre tu horario de entrada.

**Todavía no he decidido si me voy a quedar… **

— ¿Qué esperas? Entra basura —Xanxus se hizo a un lado de unos jóvenes universitarios que miraron a Kyoya de reojo, este se aproximo a una distancia prudente del moreno—. ¿Qué ven los demás? A trabajar.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Estudias en la Preparatoria de Namimori?, Basura.

—No es _Basura_, mi nombre es Kyoya Hibari —le corrigió al adulto.

— ¿Te encanta corregir?

—A la gente de este pueblo le encanta decir los nombres como les plazca.

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡Eso es jodidamente cierto! —Xanxus golpeo la mesa con sus palmas—. Y bien.

—Entraré la semana que viene, si me es posible.

—Así que no eres de este pueblo —pareció observarlo—. Me recuerdas tanto a alguien.

— ¿Conoció a mi madre?

—Sí, a la basura esa —hizo una pausa, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro—. Los presentes son estudiantes universitarios de la mañana, a esa hora, recibimos a los de la tarde hasta las 12 y luego algunos regresan en la noche, los de la tarde trabajan hasta la noche así nos turnamos. Pero los estudiantes de preparatoria entran alrededor de las 2:30 y salen a las 9:40 de la noche, tiene un _breaker_ alrededor de las 5:00 o 5:30.

— ¿Breaker?

—Sí, un pequeño descanso —lanzo un suspiro—. Lo implemento la basura de jefe que tenemos, para aquellos que tengan cosas que hacer alrededor de aquella hora, regresan a las 6:00 a 6:30 de la tarde, y seguimos hasta las 9:40. Otros trabajan recorrido hasta las 8:30 para los que viven en las ciudades cercanas o un poco lejos de la editorial para irse, común mente nosotros nos turnamos, si tenemos muchas cosas que hacer nos quedamos, pero para ustedes es vital que se vayan; el trabajo pueden hacerlo al día siguiente.

—Básicamente… —Kyoya guardo silencio, se mordió el labio organizando sus ideas en la cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo principal que hacemos?

—Son principiantes en primicias, valga la redundancia. Ordenaran papeles, escribirán si son bastante buenos algunas reseñas que nosotros revisaremos, columnas pequeñas o harán de recaderos, depende de su trabajo productivo dentro de la oficina.

— ¿No iremos a… bueno, a hacer eso que hacen los reporteros?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ir a buscar noticias? JAJAJAJAJA ¡Imposible! Mucho menos en esta ciudad que se concentra en las calles y los negocios oscuros. Son mocosos todavía para hacerlo, pero si hay demasiado talento, puede ser que sean practicantes de algunos de nuestros reporteros de campo, pero eso ellos lo arreglan allá —Xanxus señalo hacia una oficina al fondo—. Yo me encargo de las primicias, soy el principal de ellas, todo lo que se imprime en el periódico pasa por mis manos, claro, puedo aprobar si los mocosos están u no listos.

—Entiendo…

— ¿Qué más, basura? Que te puedo enseñar, bueno… ¿Ya conoces la oficina? —Asintió—, siento pena de que seas familiar de esa familia, le falta coco.

—Lo he notado.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! Así que eres el normal de esa familia —Xanxus golpeo la mesa un par de veces, luego el suelo con la suela de su zapato.

— ¡Shin!

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Dónde está la basura de pelo largo?

—Squ-Squalo, señor.

— ¡¿Quién más?! ¡Sin su jodida reseña no podremos publicar el especial de mañana! ¡Mierda!

—Hoy tenia examen, aviso que llegaría un poco tarde —una vena se le hincho a Xanxus, los demás tragaron seco.

— ¡Porque no me dijeron!

—Porque usted no pregunto —le contesto con normalidad el mismo chico, quien arreglaba algunos papeles, y los dejaba en la mesa—. _J – e – f – e_.

Estudiante universitario, de unos 20 años de edad. Parecía incluso tan frágil a la hora de contestarle al jefe, pero su seriedad era increíble. Fran Hellín, le conocían como la Rana dentro de la editorial, era capaz de saltar de una sección a otra con belleza e incluso elegancia. Su cabello verdoso caía alrededor de su rostro, de ojos alargados del mismo color de su cabello y unas marcas alrededor de sus dos ojos puntiagudas, vestía un uniforme de color oscuro, con la camisa hasta arriba, unas botas de color negro y una extraña cabeza en forma de rana.

—Hellín, ¿Quieres que te bote para Literatura?

—Por favor, y gracias.

— ¡Te joderas porque no te iras de aquí maldito mocoso engreído!

—Que aburrido, _B – o – s – s_ —una pequeña risa se escucho entre los estudiantes universitarios, conocían al chico y su actitud sarcástica era un delirio para ellos en el trabajo—. Pero hablando en serio, Squ-chan tiene clases, por lo cual no se presentará por ahora.

—Ve a buscarlo.

— ¿Eh? Pero si ya debe llegar.

— ¡Te he dicho que lo vayas a buscar!

—Me niego, es una hueva —el tic se marco más en Xanxus.

—Mocoso… malcriado… —parecía que la empresa iba a comenzar a temblar, una mano cubrió el cuello de Kyoya echándolo hacia atrás, en lo que cayó en las manos de un alto moreno quien le sonrió con diversión y amabilidad.

—Mama*. Tranquilo, Xanxus —el joven sonrió con tranquilidad—. Hayato envió un mensaje de que venían corriendo.

_(*Mama, es una frase informal japonesa, (la que suele decir Takeshi) sin embargo, no se escribe Ma-Ma, si no junta. Que significa "cálmate" o "ahí, ahí") _

— ¡¿Qué Hayato qué?!

—También tenía examen.

—Ahora falta que me digan que Belphe…

—Bel-chan, también —contesto Fran antes de que terminara—. Después de todo están en la misma clase.

—Iré a beber café —Xanxus se levanto de la mesa saliendo de la oficina, regreso señalando al pelinegro que le miro con aquellos profundos ojos metalizados—. Basuras —señalo a Fran y al moreno—. Enséñenle lo que necesite saber. Espero que lleguen en el tiempo que estoy bebiendo café, si no los despido a los cinco.

Los dos universitarios tenían una sonrisa divertida en su rostro cuando su jefe desapareció, en lo que Kyoya se soltaba de las manos del más alto del lugar.

—Soy Yamamoto Takeshi…

Se presento el moreno, alto, de ojos alargados de color marrón oscuro, casi llegando a un chocolate derretido, su cabello de color negro desordenado en su cabello, corto, con algunos flecos que se cruzaban hasta su frente, vestía un pantalón de color oscuro y una camisa azul manga larga con unos botones abiertos. Estaba bastante relajado, incluso lo suficiente para considerar algo que dijo Xanxus como una escusa banal para asustar a los presentes.

—Estudiante universitario de Lengua y Literatura, mi amigo Fran Hellín, compañero de la misma carrera.

—Hibari Kyoya.

— ¿Hibari? —Kyoya asintió, los dos estudiantes se vieron entre ellos—. Apellido extraño, no muchos lo tienen.

— ¿Conocen a otro Hibari?

—Sí, pero no tiene importancia —Yamamoto sonrió suavemente, en lo que señalaba la salida—. Hablaremos mejor en lo que caminamos, seguramente te mostraron la editorial pero lo principal se encuentra escondidas, y conociendo a Primo no le gustaría ir de oficina en oficina saludando a todos.

— ¿No parece estúpido tener apodos? —los dos se echaron a reír.

—Al principio lo veíamos así, sin embargo, el apodo dentro de la oficina solo son conocidos por nosotros u por aquellos que nos traen información; decir nuestro nombre no es un sacrilegio, pero digamos… que así nos sentimos seguros. O así se sienten los adultos.

—Comprendo… —guardo silencio, Takeshi se detuvo.

—Dilo, no hay problema.

—Están bastante relajados con eso… de que ellos traerán los papeles antes de que Xanxus regrese.

—Seguro no llegan a tiempo, quién sabe. Dentro de este lugar son pocos los escolares como nosotros que tenemos un puesto asegurado dentro de la editorial, no es por presumir ni hacer crecer el ego, pero pocos universitarios tenemos un trabajo fijo, y de preparatoria entre dos u tres son aquellos quienes consiguieron los contratos fijos cuando terminen los estudios por las habilidades, el resto —señalo a la oficina—, se encarga de trabajos de papeleo, ya nosotros salimos a la calle a traer como dijiste… "_noticias_" aunque claro, como practicantes.

—Pero tú conseguiste la primicia de aquella modelo que salía con el yakuza que vive a unas diez cuadras de aquí, en la avenida principal estando tú solo, que no es lo mismo —Yamamoto comenzó a reír, Kyoya abrió sus labios con sorpresa, sin embargo, los cerró de nuevo.

—Sí, pero Xanxus no me dejará salir de nuevo hasta dentro de tres meses, sabes cómo se pone con nosotros. Es buena persona aunque no lo parezca, solamente tienes que cogerle… "cariño" —Takeshi comenzó a reír.

— ¿Siempre trata a los demás así? Basura, Insecto —Kyoya cerró sus labios. **Tampoco tengo por qué hablar**, se recordó; el trataba a los demás como herbívoros.

—Sí, ya es costumbre de él, no te sorprendas si alguna vez te llama por tu nombre, reconoce tu trabajo. Que sea el primer día de práctica, y al día siguiente te invite a un café es porque hablaron bien de ti.

—Si es café amargo es porque te tendrá en la mente para el próximo trabajo en práctica. Si es café con leche es porque querrá que escribas una primicia solo, no es un trabajo difícil —comento Fran levantándose de hombros—, es sencillo, Shamal es quien se encarga de dar los trabajos.

— ¿Shamal? —Takeshi señalo el pasillo del fondo.

—El Doctor Shamal, dicen las malas lenguas que perteneció a la mafia como un asesino, pero se canso de su trabajo y para pagar sus deudas viene a darle trabajos a nosotros los reporteros para atrapar a los de su clase —se burlo Takeshi—, pero solo es un rumor, nadie sabe en realidad sobre su vida pasada, es como el jefe —Takeshi movió su mano de un lado a otro—. Lo único que sabemos, es lo bueno que es la gente aquí en su trabajo.

—Shamal, ¿estás?

—Hey, mocosos. ¿Qué quieren?

—O, y que es un pervertido de primera.

Doctor Shamal, como era conocido dentro de la editorial, o simplemente… "Tridente Mosquito" quien volaba encima de la cabeza de los culpables encontrándolo en el peor de sus momentos, Shamal se había llevado grandes primicias cuando el crimen armado y oscuro comenzó a esparcirse por toda la ciudad, e incluso tiene registros de trabajar para la policía en Tokyo. Un hombre de cabello negro oscuro, bastante elegante y hermoso, de piel pálida, con alargados ocelos de color negro. Vestía un suéter de color negro dentro de un pantalón de color kaki, una camisa azul abierta los primeros botones, y en sus piernas había dos mujeres con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kyoya se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, a diferencia de Takeshi al igual que Fran que parecía que lo veían a diario.

—Estoy ocupado, como ven.

—Es… es mejor irnos —tartamudeo el menor, de cabellos negros; era su primera vez viendo a un hombre con la mano metida debajo de la falda de una joven, y su mano en el seno de otra. Takeshi comenzó a reír.

—Él es el nuevo, Kyoya Hibari —Shamal levanto una ceja, detallándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Si fueras mujer, realmente me acostaría contigo.

—Gracias al cielo que no lo soy —cortante, Shamal sonrió con burla—, pero incluso hay hombres que quisieran acostarse contigo mocoso, sobre todo por la cara de niña que tienes…

Kyoya estaba dispuesto a tirarse encima del hombre de cabellos oscuros, pero fue sostenido por Takeshi quien trataba de calmarlo.

—Venga, Shamal. No seas así con Kyoya.

—Sí, sí~ Por cierto, tengo un trabajo para los dos —Shamal sonrió, los dos universitarios se vieron.

—Sabes que tienes que hablar con Xanxus.

—Sí, pasaré el informe; vengan mañana alrededor de las 2:50.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana —los dos se despidieron, llevándose a rastras al de cabellos negros.

— ¡Adiós, muñequita! ~

— ¿Hibari? ¿Dónde hemos escuchado ese apellido? —las dos mujeres se preguntaron, pero no continuaron por las manos traviesas del pelinegro.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Se escuchaban el sonido de zapatos golpeando el piso de la empresa, la mujer que se encontraba detrás de la silla levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de tres adolescentes quienes parecían ir contra el viento y la marea.

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Haru-chan! —saludo uno de ellos dejando su carnet de identificación en la entrada con el guardia, en lo que colgaba su dedo en el aparato electrónico quien reconocía su pulgar, tomo su carnet hundiendo con fuerza la teclita del ascensor, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

—Buenas tardes, Hayato-kun, Squalo-kun, Belphegor-kun… llegan…

— ¡Tarde! —Gritaron los tres al tiempo—. ¡Xanxus nos va a matar!

—Buena suerte_-desu_…

Haru Yamamoto recupero su asiento luego de que las puertas del ascensor cerraron, ella también era universitaria, ofrecía su ayuda a su tía quien trabajaba en la mañana, luego que ella fuera trasferida en la tarde a la zona de arriba para ayudar a la secretaria del jefe. Estudiaba en el mismo salón que Yamamoto su hermano mayor y Fran, por lo cual eran muy buenos amigos. Su cabello castaño se encontraba amarrado en una coleta a un costado de su cabeza, de grandes ojos marrones, casi un chocolate derretido en su rostro. Vestía un vestido sencillo de color azul, y una chaqueta manga larga de color azul claro.

Spanner, el guardia de la tarde simplemente dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios, su cabello rubio se encontraba peinado en su cabeza, y sus alargados ojos jade se encontraban cerrados, cruzo sus brazos apoyándose en el borde de la puerta, con una chupeta en sus labios.

—_Niños_ —susurro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Toda es tu jodida culpa, príncipe de mierda. ¿Por qué te pones a hablar en clases?

Hayato Gokudera salió primero, atravesando la primera planta de primicias con papeles en sus manos. Su cabello corto de color plata caía a los costados de su rostro, su mirada de reproche se dirigía hacia el rostro de su amigo quien no parecía de nada culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus ocelos se fruncieron en un ceño bastante molesto, de alargados ojos jade quienes parecían brillar en la oscuridad, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, con la chaqueta puesta en su cintura y las botas del pantalón hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas.

—_Ushishishishi_, es que no me quisiste pasar la tarea de matemáticas.

El rubio que caminaba detrás de él con sus manos en la nuca se veía un poco más relajado que los dos que iban delante de él, con la diferencia de que mostraba una gran sonrisa un poco apagada para la típica que solía hacer, si se viera más allá, lo que sus ojos no mostraban podría descifrarse si estaba u no nervioso, vestía una chaqueta de color negro, y una extraña corona dorada colgado a un costado de su cabello, Belphegor volvió a soltar su típica risa: _Ushishishi~_

—Quieren callarse de una jodida vez.

Squalo Superbi, exhalo con frustración, apresuro su paso, seguramente iba a quedar calvo esa vez. Su cabello caía largo por toda su espalda, con flequillos separados de su rostro de un hermoso color plateado, sus ocelos, quienes portaban el mismo color de su cabello se encontraban entrecerrados, vestía el uniforme, con la diferencia de que su chaleco era de color blanco, y de tela, debajo de su camisa blanca, junto a su cinturón y pantalón oscuro.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, les iban a matar.

— ¡Boss! ¡Hemos llegado! —entraron de golpe a la oficina, solo se encontraban los estudiantes universitarios quienes le miraron con terror.

— ¿Eh? ¿Xanxus no está? ¿Para qué mierda corrimos desde la escuela?

—Uh, ese bastardo del boss, seguramente se canso de esperar y nos saco del periódico.

—Tsk, ese maldito —los tres chasquearon la lengua con fastidio, pero sintieron que algo les estaba picando en la espalda, como si los estuvieran maldiciendo.

—Basuras, se atreven a venir tarde, traer tarde su trabajo que debía estar aquí a primera hora y para rematar… ¿hablan peste de mi? ¿Quieren que los corra? ¡Malditos bastardos!

—HAHA' ¿no te lo dije? Que iban a venir rápido —Takeshi caminaba con sus manos en la nuca, a un lado de un Kyoya interesado, y un Fran aburrido—. Yo, Haya-chan, Bel-chan, Squ-chan.

—Hey~ —saludo Bel con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

—Nas~ —Squalo levanto su mano golpeándola con Yamamoto quien paso a su costado, colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza de su jefe, mientras lo metía en la oficina para tranquilizarlo, Fran saludo a Hayato quien solo musito un "_Hey_".

Kyoya entro detrás de todos, solamente para observarlos trabajar, reviso la hora: 4:20, a las 30 se iba a marchar a buscar a Tsunayoshi-kun.

—Mocosos, por el bien de su cabeza espero que lo hayan termi… —antes de que Xanxus terminara la frase, las tres reseñas se encontraban en el escritorio, el moreno las tomo entre sus manos comenzando a leer.

La presión se sentía en el ambiente, incluso Kyoya quien aprendía mentalmente sobre las circunstancias.

—Shin —6 minutos después, estiro los tres papeles—. A la impresa, de inmediato.

— ¡Sí! —el joven las tomo entre sus manos emprendiendo la carrera.

— ¿Ve? —Takeshi levanto las cejas un par de veces.

—Cállate, basura de la sociedad —el moreno sonrió con burla, los demás suspiraron golpeando su cabeza contra cualquier cosa que se encontraba cerca—. Hayato, la próxima vez habla más sobre lo sucedido, esa información era demasiado corta; un tema de política necesita más información.

—Sí.

—Belphegor, es farándula, una primicia donde el lector quiere ver que tanto hace ese ídolo fuera, cuando no lo ve, utiliza frases cotidianas, no seas tan formal.

—Sí, sí~

—Squalo…

— ¿Sí?

—Buen trabajo, basura. Tu cabello se salva esta vez.

Lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios, cayendo arrodillado al suelo por haber salvado su cabello, una semana más.

—Ahora dejen de holgazanear y váyanse a trabajar ¡Basuras!

— ¡Sí!

—Kyoya, márchate ya; si vas a comenzar a trabajar trae tu formulario aquí donde mi, Haru te lo puede brindar hoy ahora que te vayas —el moreno saco un lapicero apuntando algo en su libreta—. ¿Entendido?

—Muchas gracias.

—Ahora lárgate basura, si ese niño no es recogido a la hora que es no quiero escuchar los lloriqueos de la basura de los Cavallone.

— ¡Sí! —Guardo silencio—. ¿No le agradan los niños?

—Todos tienen su excepción —contesto, y movió su mano hasta adelante para que desapareciera—. Acompáñalo, Takeshi.

—Sí, sí~

Los dos desaparecieron de la vista del jefe, los demás habían salido de la sala a organizar los papeles en la biblioteca, en lo que algunos se encontraban en sus escritorios. Squalo se sentó a un lado del jefe con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—_"La única excepción es Tsunayoshi-kun~ ¿A quién no le gusta ese niño?"_ —susurro, el moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando al peliplateado con sus ojos carmines.

—Guarda silencio, basura.

— ¿No estabas pensando eso, Boss? —el moreno se levanto, ante la sonrisa arrogante del peliplateado.

—Saldré temprano, basura, vamos a cenar.

—Sí, Boss~

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

—El permiso de tus padres, que debe estar firmado en esta zona; tú tienes que rellenar esto, no es tan difícil. Como eres estudiante solo puedes trabajar en la zona de secretaría y primicias, las demás son más avanzadas, como la de literatura, política, economía —Haru señalo los puntos más importantes en una hoja de datos por separada, para que en la nueva la llenara como era.

—Gracias, Haru-chan —Takeshi le sonrió desordenándole el cabello, ella le devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

—Gracias.

—De nada~ regresa pronto. Se la entregas a Xanxus-san, luego él hará lo necesario para llenar tu ficha de documentación, cierto… la empresa toma la fotografía y el carnet es entregado de inmediato, si mañana estas aquí a las 2:30 a las 2:40 tienes el carnet —Haru sonrió con amabilidad, Kyoya asintió marchándose junto a Takeshi quien le seguía de cerca.

Los dos se detuvieron en la acera, Takeshi mostro la calle larga de la avenida principal del centro.

—No esta tan lejos, tampoco esta tan cerca, puedes llegar alrededor de 20 minutos caminando. Si sigues derecho, puedes girar a la izquierda en el momento que la calle se divida en Y, cuando tomes la izquierda cruzas hacia el karaoke que está por esa calle hasta llegar a un bar de sushi (ahí vivo yo por cierto) luego de eso, sigues derecho y te topas con una gran mansión, giras a la derecha y derecho encontraras el jardín.

—He entendido —susurro, en lo que memorizaba lo dicho: **La mayor parte…** —Gracias, Yamamoto.

—Puedes llamarme, Takeshi~

—Sí, adiós.

—Bye, bye~ —Takeshi movió su mano de un lado a otro, en lo que el pequeño intentaba con todo memorizar lo dicho, una y otra vez.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Kyoya dio diez mil vueltas por el mismo lugar, probando rutas diferentes, siempre regresando por el mismo lugar cuando no daba con la bendita mansión. Pregunto a algunos ancianos del local, y le decían la misma jodida dirección… ¡¿Pero donde mierda estaba esa jodida mansión?! Hasta que la vio, en la esquina de una calle en forma de Y, en el centro se encontraba una gran mansión de color blanco, con rejas de color negro altas. Suspiro, giro hacia la derecha comenzando a acelerar el paso, eran las 5:03 y todavía no había llegado.

Hasta que lo vio, delante de sus ojos se encontraba el jardín de niños, algunas madres se encontraban charlando entre ellas sobre sus niños, mientras estos jugaban en el parque. Sentado, en el pavimento, se encontraba Tsunayoshi con la mirada hacia sus zapatos, moviéndolos de adelante hacia atrás, con la mirada perdida, esos ojitos brillantes apagados, y jugando con su uniforme.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! —grito, un poco agitado, el niño levanto su cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

— ¡Kyoya-niichan! —el pequeño corrió hasta los brazos del pelinegro enterrando su cabecita en el estomago contrario, en lo que el ajeno se agachaba para desordenarle el cabello.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

— ¡Bien! ¡Comimos pasta! —el pelinegro sonrió, el pequeño mostro sus grandes dientes.

—Kyoya-kun, llegas a tiempo —Rokudo Mukuro apareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. _Kufufufufu_, al ser nuevo pensé que te ibas a perder.

—Silencio, Herbívoro.

La sonrisa de Mukuro se agrando, al ver la vergüenza de Kyoya en su rostro, el hombre regreso su mirada al niño de 10 años, bajando a su altura para desordenar sus cabellos.

—Hasta mañana, Tsunayoshi-kun~

— ¡Hasta mañana, Mukuro-sensei! —el pequeño lo abrazo con fuerza, para besar su mejilla y esconderse detrás del cuerpo de su primo, quien amplio una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

—Me saluda a Dino-san.

—No creo que quiera recibir saludos de usted, roba niños.

—_Kufufufufu_, eso es doloroso, Kyoya-kun~

— ¿Qué es roba niños, Kyoya-kun? —pregunto Tsunayoshi apretando su manito contra el del mayor, quien se detuvo a mitad de camino, girando su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el maestro con el peinado en forma de piña.

—Bueno… cuando un niño quiere más a un adulto que a sus padres y se van con él… —**Supongo**, ¿Eso se lo podría explicar a un niño?

— ¡Yo quiero mucho a Papi! ¡No me iría con nadie más! Pero también quiero a Mukuro-sensei…

— ¿Eh? También quieres a Mukuro-sensei.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero también a Kyoya-niichan! —el pequeño sonrió, Kyoya también amplio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le desordenaba el cabello, ahora, tenía una pequeña duda, una grande que se había formulado en el trayecto.

Marco un teléfono celular:

—/_Romario… desde el jardín de niños, ¿Cómo regreso a casa?_/

Las indicaciones del otro lado, comenzaron a llegar.

**N/A: **Aquí viene el típico discurso de lamento por la tardanza (?) así que por favor… —inserten aquí el típico discurso de la tardanza—, :'D soy una mala persona, lo sé, dije que lo iba a subir el miércoles de hace como diez mil semanas, lo sé, pero es que… ¡Es Julio! Solo tengo mente para las nuevas series y la universidad :'D pero les prometo… ¡LES PROMETO! Que al menos avisare por face cuando vaya a actualizar :c

Yo los amo por leer las locuras que se me ocurren, y este es el primer D18 que escribo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Nuevos personajes + tramas secretas y un poco de romance poco a poco. Tampoco me voy a saltar un gran paso :'D venga, Dino-san y Kyo-chan se están conociendo, el pelinegro debe comenzar a establecer su vida y luego asdfghjk, amor por aquí, amor por allá.

Espero que les haya gustado.

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


End file.
